1. Field of the Invention
Disclosed herein is a method for determining and developing a practitioner's sense of rhythm, wherein such method enhances the practitioner's ability to perform in athletic events. Further disclosed herein is a device for performing the method.
2. Background of the Invention
Contemporary society places a high value on obtaining optimal physical fitness. Obvious ways of enhancing one's physical fitness is through the participation in exercise programs and amateur athletics. A problem with these approaches, however, is that they are not well suited for all ages and levels of ability. Furthermore, these approaches may not be available to large portions of the population. Therefore, what is needed is a simple and easy approach to obtaining physical fitness that is accessible to a large segment of the population. Additionally, with an ever-increasing interest in amateur athletics, what is needed is a method for improving athletic proficiency.